


NSFW ALPHABET; B,I,L,M, U + W w/ Lucifer Morningstar

by deanmonreigns



Series: Lucifer (TV) Writngs [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, Mentions of drugs, NSFW Alphabet, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ NSFW headcanons B, I, L, M, U, and W for Lucifer Morningstar? Thank u love!❤️❜❜-AnonWARNINGS: 18+, NSFW, EXPLICIT CONTENT, mention of drug use. Sometimes I post smut on Sunday’s. OOPS!
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Series: Lucifer (TV) Writngs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863958
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	NSFW ALPHABET; B,I,L,M, U + W w/ Lucifer Morningstar

****  
**B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_He loves all your body, but his favourite part of your body is your neck. He loves it when you arch your neck to the side when he is kissing it. Exposing your neck to him fully. He leaves a litter of bite marks/love bites._

_His loves himself and well his body, it hard for him to choose one.  
_ **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_At the beginning of the relationship, he wasn’t that romantic. But after many sexual encounters between both of you, he started to get more romantic during sex. Holding your hand. Praising you. Kissing you._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_Anywhere and everywhere. In the penthouse, in every room. On every surface, LUX, piano, car, couch, floor, shower, kitchen, in public, against the wall, against the window, outside, jacuzzi, on top of the washing machine, balcony._  
**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_Let’s be real, Lucifer is always horny. It doesn’t take much to get him turned on. Seeing you in a tight dress/outfit, or a revealing outfit. Especially when you are a badass. Let's not forget the explicit texts/pics of you in lingerie, or strip teasing and giving him a lap dance._

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_He is the devil…._

_He likes to tease you to the point you are begging mess._

_Kissing every inch of your body, he knows how to leave you breathless, and a trembling mess._

_He likes to take his time._

_Taking your leg and kissing his way down to your foot._

_He likes to ask you about what you desire, then does it, though he does it slowly and teasingly._

_Rubbing the tip of his dick against your entrance._

_Slowly sliding into you._

_Lucifer giving you multiple orgasms._

_Kissing your neck/earlobe while he fingers you._

_A lot of dirty talk._

_Tying your hands to the bed, or just tying them/handcuffing you. And touching you slowly._

_Though Lucifer gets a taste of his own medicine when you restrain him while touching him._

_Licking on of your nipples, well sucking on them, while he plays with the other one._

_Teasing your entrance with his fingers. Especially in the shower. When both of you have shower sex._

_When both of you are out, he will slowly inch his hand up your thigh and feeling how wet you are._

_Though you caress his thigh as well, moving your hand up till you reach his crotch. Groping it._

_Giving each other slow orgasms._

_Both of you give each other teasing touches._

_Caressing each other’s bodies._

_Though you like to tease him too._

_You like to whisper seductive things into his ear. It is even more fun when you do it in public._

_“Oh, you little minx.” Lucifer smirked. As you give him a devilish smirk._

_“Wait till we get up till the penthouse.” Lucifer warned you._

_“Why wait.” You purred. Making lucifer give you a devilish smirk._

_Giving him lap dances._

_Sitting on his lap and rubbing your butt against his crotch._

_When both of you are dancing you like to rub your butt against his crotch._

_Stripteasing._

_Sending him nudes/ pics of you in just your lingerie._

_Waiting for him in just lingerie. When he walks into his penthouse and sees you he can't help but get turned on._

_Dry humping him while making out._

_Kissing every inch of his body before you reach his dick._

_Swirling your tongue around the tip of his dick._

_Slowly cleaning his dick with soap, but it just ends up with you giving him a handjob, and him fingering you, while the both of you make out heavily._

  
**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**  
  


_Mixing drugs with sex. Both of you either do cocaine or other drugs, mostly cocaine. He likes to put cocaine on your body, breast chest, stomach, and snort it. Making you wet and well Lucifer getting a buzz._

_He will put a line of cocaine down his stomach, then let you snort it. While he gets a boner._

_Or the both of you just snort cocaine and have wild passionate sex._

_Of course, since you are a mortal being, he will not push you over the limit with snorting up too much cocaine._


End file.
